The invention relates to a device with a drive of a type having a gas chamber with a plate moveably disposed therein, a heater for heating the gas in the gas chamber, a cooler for cooling the gas in the gas chamber, and a regenerator for intermediate storage of heat of the gas. The present invention further refers to a method for operating a drive.
A device of this type is known from, for example, DE 41 09 289 A1. The pressure variations generated with such a device are mainly used for driving water pumps, mechanical pistons, refrigeration equipment and for generating electricity. Such device has the disadvantage that a crankshaft and, in particular, a heavy flywheel are required for starting the drive and keeping the drive in motion. Starting the device consequently requires large forces.